Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a medical transport unit specifically useful in emergency neonatal transport in helicopters, other aircraft and vehicles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a uniquely constructed stretcher or sled provided with mounting hardware to support existing medical equipment in a compact and effective manner thereby providing an extremely effective neonatal emergency transport system. The stretcher includes mounting hardware at the central portion thereof for a transport incubator and attached to the incubator is a bracket specifically constructed to mount a heated humidifier. Adjacent the incubator unit toward the right end of the stretcher is a rack system of brackets to consolidate and support several pieces of equipment used in monitoring the neonate and the environment inside the incubator including an infusion pump, oxygen monitor, pulse oximeter and ECG monitor. At the other end of the stretcher, an aircraft approved battery system is mounted on bracket structure along with a power switching device to provide capability of using standard AC power for standby operation prior to transfer to the helicopter with the power switching arrangement enabling the power source to switch between AC and DC power on demand as needed.